My Little Emily (Re-written)
by LionLover23
Summary: A lonely raccoon is taken in with open arms by Eileen, and is raised by both her and Rigby. Things get to a rocky start, but eventually gets better for everyone. Don't forget to review/follow/favorite! Constructed Critiscm is greatly appreciated!
1. On My Own

**Uh, hello all! It's been quite a while, hasn't it? Welp, I'm back (temporarily) to somewhat finish this story. And when I say finish, I mean re-write. The previous version was rush and I wasn't able to stretch it out and make it fascinating. Please enjoy the re-written version and don't forget to review!**

* * *

 _Click_

 _Click_

"Dude!"

"Whaaaaat? I'm trying to help you!"

"No you're not, you're making me die more!"

Rigby sucked his teeth before continuing to help his best friend, Mordecai. The duo were currently in a battle against a humongous giant. In a video game, of course.

Once the giant was almost dead, Mordecai and Rigby glanced at each other before they both pressed the "A" button. Their characters released a blue, powerful energy, quickly defeating the giant.

"You Win" was written on the TV.

"Ohhhhhhh!" they cheered in unison.

However, a familiar gumball machine stormed into the living room. "Hey! What are you two doing!?"

Mordecai and Rigby both looked at their boss before shrugging their shoulders. "We're on break." Rigby replied happily. Benson's gumballs turned to a tint of red.

"Well, your breaks are OVER! Now both of you, go outside and rake leaves or ELSE YOU'RE FIRED!" He then stormed off upstairs up to his office, where he then slammed the door.

Mordecai groaned, "Ugh! C'mon dude, let's just get this over with." the bluejay said as he walked to the door. Rigby wanted to protest, but instead he grumpily followed behind his friend.

The duo grabbed the rakes, gently raking the leaves into piles. The cold autumn wind swirled around them, warning them that winter is soon coming.

* * *

I walked down the street all by myself. There were people who were eating, talking, and having a great time with each other.

But me?

I had no one.

And no one wanted me.

In their eyes, I'm just a dirty, thieving, sick kid. I had no home. I don't even remember who my parents were or what they looked like.

Life was hard too.

Since I had no home, I was forced to sleep on the side of the street. The only clothes I wore was a worn out grey shirt with yellow stripes and dark colored pants with holes in them.

I didn't bathe much either. The only time I bathe is when it starts to rain. It didn't rain much where I am currently.

I have no idea where I am.

I've been traveling state to state, looking for food and water. The only time I ate was when sometimes people were generous enough to give me scraps of their food.

I take what I can in order to survive.

I also didn't go to school, whatever that place was. I learn from what I saw out on the street. Man, sometimes I wonder if I'll ever find a home with nice people to live with.

Maybe.

As I was walking, a noticed a large house on the far left of the street, I smiled to myself. It would be nice to live there. Thinking it's best to ask, I approached the door in front of the house. It wasn't that bad looking either.

The grass was freshly cut, it was pained a light gold, and had a couple chairs on the porch.

My legs were tired from walking and I desperately wanted to sit down to rest. I took a deep breath before knocking rather loudly.

"Who is it?" a voice asked.

I didn't respond.

After waiting a few minutes, the door opened, revealing a short mole. Her hair was a light brown an she wore glasses.

She smiled once she saw me. It was unusual for me, since most people would frown up and ignore me.

"Hi there. Is there anything I can help you with?" she asked in a happy tone. Before I could say anything, she noticed how I looked and gasped. "Oh dear, why do you look like that? Doesn't your parents know you look like this in public?"

I looked down at my feet.

"I don't have parents. I live on my own." The mole gently took my hand and brought me inside her home. I was at first hesitant, but relaxed when I smelt something good. Really good.

"Well, since you have no home, would you like to stay here? You can stay for as long as you want. I quickly nodded my head, always wanting a place to stay at.

"Yes, please. A-And what's that smell? It smells really good." The mole chuckled, "Oh that? I just got done making dinner. Want some?"

"YES!"

* * *

"Phew! Finally, done with all the work. Ready to call it a day, dude?" Mordecai said, holding out a wing. Rigby sighed, but managed to high five his friend.

"Heh, yeah. I'll see ya tomorrow dude."

Once they said their goodbyes, the duo went their own ways. They no longer lived in the park house.

They lived in their own houses with their respectable girlfriends.

Rigby and Eileen's house wasn't that far. In fact, it was a walking distance. The sky had started to turn to a dark blue-black color, signaling it was night time. The raccoon arrived at the house and took out the keys to unlock the door.

Once he opened it, the first thing he noticed was the smell.

"What is that smell? It smells GOOD!" he shouted, feeling his stomach gurgle for food. Eileen walked out of the kitchen and kissed her boyfriend on the cheek.

"Heya Rigby. I just made dinner for us. C'mon, lets eat.

Rigby rubbed his hands together as he got closer and closer to the kitchen. He couldn't wait to get a plate and-

He noticed there was another raccoon sitting at the table, stuffing her face full of the good food. "Um, Eileen?"

"Yes?"

He pointed. "Who is that?". The mole sat down at the table, placing her plate on the table. "Rigby, I want you to meet Emily. She's going to staying with us. And Emily, this is my boyfriend, Rigby."

Both raccoons locked eyes.

Rigby managed to get a good look of her. She looked like she was eleven or twelve years old. She had light brown fur with green eyes. She also had long hair that is dirty and messy.

Thinking its best to not make fun of her, Rigby went to grab a plate and prepare his food. Emily rolled her eyes and continued to eat. "So Miss Eileen, where do you think I can sleep?"

Eileen swallowed her small portion of mashed potatoes, "We have a couple of extra bedrooms upstairs. You can sleep in any one of them." she answered kindly.

Emily smiled.

Rigby, however, was not liking the idea of having someone else stay in their house. Sure, he knew her name, but he didn't know WHO she actually was. This was definitely going to be adjustment for both him and Emily.


	2. Adjusting

"So I can sleep here?"

Eileen nodded, "Of course you can. This is your room now."

Emily blinked.

Just what exactly was a room?

"Um, what is a room? I never had one."

"Well, a room is like your own little area. It is YOUR room, so have fun!"

As Emily walked inside her own room, she noticed a TV was already on, to what seem to be cartoons. The bedsheets were a light green color, with white fluffy pillows at the top.

"Woaahh." Emily said in awe as she explored around.

But before she placed one paw on the bed, Eileen spoke up.

"Ah ah ah. Take a shower first, please."

Emily, once again, blinked at the mole. A shower?

"You want me to go outside?"

Eileen shook her head, 'N-no sweetie! A shower. In the bathroom. Across the hall." Emily looked past the mole and saw a bathroom. It had pretty much everything she needed to have.

A sink, a bathtub, and sweet Jesus a toilet!

The brown raccoon looked down in shame, "Mind showing me how to use the shower?"

Eileen giggled, "Of course!"

* * *

Meanwhile, Rigby was downstairs in the living room, sulking.

Just why did Eileen invite that little raccoon girl to stay at their house? It just wasn't fair. Sure, they had a few more bedrooms, but that was for guests only.

Rigby sighed and groaned to himself.

That darn raccoon girl looked a lot like him, too. The same brown and tan fur, the dark circles around the eyes, the way her feet looked. The only difference was her eyes.

Which were green. His eyes were brown.

Most people would mistake her as his... _daughter_.

Rigby flopped to his backside, where he then landed his eyes to the TV nearby, entertaining him with a wrestle show of some sorts.

Eileen finally walked down the stairs and taking a seat next to the raccoon. Rigby glanced at his girlfriend, "What took so long?" The mole heaved out a long sigh before explaining,

"I had to show Emily how to use the shower. And the sink. And the toilet."

Rigby raised a brow, "Really? I thought she would've learned how to use those things by now." The mole shook her head. "Afraid not. She told me she's been on her own for a while and isn't sure how to use things. She even told me she never been to a school."

The raccoon resisted the urge to laugh right then and there.

Seriously?

Eileen saw the look on his face and frowned, "It's not funny, Rigby. It's actually sad that a girl her age had to take care of herself for a long time. And I already told her that she can stay for as long she wants."

Boom.

Rigby glared at the mole, as if to say 'what in the world were you thinking?'.

"But Eileeeeen, I don't want anybody else living here with us. I thought it was gonna be just us." Eileen rubbed her forehead.

Surely her boyfriend _had_ to understand that this important. "Look Rigby, I know you don't like it, but what was I supposed to do? Leave her out on the doorstep and go fend for herself. We live in a crazy world!"

"Yes! You can't invite random kids to our house to live in!"

Eileen sighed once more.

"Emily is staying with us."

"But-"

"And that is final." the mole ended, with a serious look on her face.

Rigby pouted like any five year old would do.

* * *

"Ahh...Finally, I'm actually clean for once!"

The preteen raccoon quickly dried herself off with the towel Eileen provided for her and proceeded with her hygiene.

 _Now remember, put the toothpaste ON the toothbrush and brush your teeth. Simple!_

Once she was done putting on her clothes, Emily took hold of a purple toothbrush and some toothpaste in her hands, before narrowing her eyes at the objects.

"Wait, so I'm supposed to put this tube of toothpaste on this toothbrush? That doesn't make any sense. Hmm..." The raccoon girl twisted the cap off the toothpaste and looked inside, seeing white solid stuff, as she called it.

So this goes on the toothbrush?

Okay then.

Emily placed the toothbrush inside her mouth and slowly proceeded to brush her teeth. She definitely wasn't used to this. This was a new thing to her.

And it felt nice.

She can actually FEEL her teeth and mouth getting cleaner by each brush.

"Oooh, this feels good."

After about two minutes of cleaning her teeth, Emily turned off the bathroom light and quietly walked back to her new bedroom. Now she can relax.

"And now, stay tuned for the new episode of Steven Universe! Starting now!"

 _We_

 _Are the Crystal_

 _Gems!_

The beginning of that song caused Emily to focus her attention towards the TV.

 _We always save the day_

 _And if you think we can't_

 _We'll always find a way!_

She smiled. That song had a catchy tune to it. With nothing else to do, she sat down on the soft bed and glued her eyes to the show called "Steven Universe".

* * *

 **Um, hello? Hello hello! Hello and welcome to the new and improved story, My Little Emily! I'm here to explain to you all that I can't promise frequent updates. Here are some things I should tell you all, however.**

 **-some names will be changed for different characters**

 **-no new babies will appear anytime soon, but you are more then welcome to place some names in the reviews!**

 **something special will happened to Emily later on**

 **Don't forget to leave a review please!**


End file.
